eternalarenafandomcom-20200214-history
Tai
Tai, the Flamebringer is a Mage that belongs to the Chaos faction. Players can unlock Tai by summoning him at the Tavern or collecting his Soul Stones from the January monthly sign-in reward. Strategy Tai's extreme burst damage makes him one of the most powerful Mages. Flame Jet deals powerful area damage spell with a fast cooldown; Blazing Shield provides a mix of both offense and defense; and Wildfire deals massive damage to lone heroes, making Tai a dominating force in Bloody Battle. Lore A Cold Welcome "Cursed be the North!" Tai spat out the words along with a mouthful of snow. The Pandaman pushed himself upright in the trench carved out by his fall--the third time today. He looked upon the escarpment and sighed heavily, continuing to trudge forward, with Norsgard being half a day's journey away. The moment Tai set foot in the North, he had hated the barren icescape, and he never quitted complaining. With each step northward, the cold sank deeper into his body, passing through fur and flesh into his very bones, slowly turning the "Flamebringer" into the "Icebringer" from inside out. Tai licked the frost from his jowls and wished he were home. Ah...home, sweet home, the Emerald Forest, stretching along the banks of the Fontanil river basin, a place where spring stays forever. And now, the interminable winter literally engulfed Tai. "This guy Hibernus better have prepared soft bread and warm ale already!" Tai bitterly kicked at the snow and narrowly avoided yet another rough tumble on the snow. "Tai, catch up!" Sylvia shouted from ahead. The waist-high snow and howling winds did not seem to impede the seemingly fragile wood elf in the least. Tai clambered over the ridge that separated them two and was immediately blasted by wind and snow. He waited for the torrent to abate, and pried his frozen lids open to see a towering mountain range of jagged peaks and ridges with a cleft in the middle, as if a giant had split the wall of ice and stone with a mighty axe. At the base of its passage, stretched a stark outline of a long steel wall, broken up by bastions made from blackened stones. "So this...this is Norsgard?" Tai stammered. "Yes, the home of the Frost Guard, which stands as the first and last defending line against the barbarian invasion for thousands of years." Sylvia said with excitement. Not a month had ever passed since Hibernus, the 194th Lord Commander of the Frost Guard, reported a great horde of barbarians amassing at the base of the Frost Talon mountain range. He called for reinforcements, and amongst those who answered the call were a fat Pandaman and a beautiful wood elf. Dusk has fallen as the two approached Norsgard. Everything was silent. "Open the gate, Hibernus! We answered the summons of the Frost Guard!" Tai's voice echoed eerily amidst the numerous turrets and walls. Nothing answered. Of the Frost Guard there was neither shadow nor trace, nor was there any sign of battle. A moment of fear gripped the Pandaman. Although barbarians are brutal and cunning, they could not possibly have made Etryna's most elite soldiers vanish into thin air. And even if Hibernus were to lead his Frost Guard out to attack beyond the Norsgard, he would not leave the garrison unmanned. Something was certainly wrong... -- The brave two came across Hibernus and his Frost Guard at the base of the Frost Talons a few days later. The Lord Commander's armor was blood-spattered and pitted, but this was not the most shocking sight. Beside him stood a massive, scar-covered Lycon armed with a great spear of magical ice. In the distance, an army of barbarians...even Frost Giants were marching towards them. "Hibernus, hold on!" Tai shouted with fists clenched. "We are still outnumbered..." Hibernus gasped. "Wow, wow, wow! I don't find your tone amusing, Lord Commander." Powerful flames started gathering in Tai's fluffy palms. "Now you have me." Attributes Skills Faction Awakening Synergy Splash Videos Category:Hero Category:Mage Category:Chaos